Back To You
by LittleBird10
Summary: Human AU. Inspired by the movie the parent trap.What if Clary and Jace meet in high school and fell in love and got married. At twenty one they had twin girls but shortly after they split up and they both got one of the girls. Now ten years later the girls meet at a camp and find out a shocking family secret.
1. Chapter 1

****Summary:****

****Human AU. Inspired by the movie the parent if Clary and Jace meet in high school and fell in love and got married. At twenty one they had twin girls but shortly after they split up and they both got one of the girls. Now ten years later the girls meet at a camp and find out a shocking family secret.****

****Authors Note:****

****Hi this is a story I have been thinking of for a while and just decided to start writing it, I hope you all enjoy it. It's based inspired by the parent trap but with some changes. Enjoys. Please read and review.****

Chapter 1

Luna POV

I wake up to the sound of my dad Jace calling my name.

"Luna wake up today's your first day of camp." Dad says.

I feel excitement building in me and jump out if bed. I quickly shower and get dressed before heading downstairs.

"Morning everyone." I say as I walk into the kitchen

I see my dad standing at the stove making breakfast, my aunt Izzy and my uncles Alec and Magnus sitting at the table.

"Hey Princess you excited for your first time at camp." Dad asks me.

"You bet I can't wait." I tell him.

"I hope you have a great time dumpling." My uncle Magnus says.

"I will buy I will miss you guys alot." I say.

Today is the first day of summer vacation and this year dad promised me that I can go to this really awesome camp we found. It's three hours away from where we live in Los Angeles so I am so happy to be going.

After we all have breakfast my dad and I pack the car with all my stuff and I say good bye to my family before we head out.

My dad runs a studio the Institute that teaches people how to defend themselves using all kinds of techniques so I grew up learning how to fight. It's always been just me and dad, whenever I ask about my mother he just says the same thing that they didn't work out. But I'm not upset I am happy with my dad and family. Although dad says that I look like her with her red hair and his gold eyes.

After a long drive we finally arrive at Camp Idris. Dad parks the car and we both get out, grabbing my things before heading to get signed in. Once we do that and drop my stuff at my cabin, number twelve dad and i walk around the camp. Since we got here at eleven not many people are here yet.

"Okay Princess you have everything right. Your toothbrush, sketch book, Thomas..." dad says rambling on.

"Yes dad I have everything and like I would ever leave Thomas by himself." I say referring to my stuffed bear I had since I was a baby.

"Alright I guess I should be going now. I will miss you so much Luna. I live you." He tell me.

"I'll miss you too daddy and I love you too." I say.

We both hug each other tightly and he gives me a kiss one the cheek. Before getting in the car and driving off. Once he is out of sight I let out a breath and look around hoping to find something to pass the time.

Lizzy POV

I wake when I hear my alarm ringing on the bedside table and reach to turn it off. When I look out the window I see that it's morning which means it's the day before I start my first day at camp. I quickly jump out of bed and start getting ready.

By the time i am finished and head down stairs my mother Clary is sitting in the kitchen working on her sketch. I see my uncle Jonathan sitting across from her having breakfast and my grandparents Jocelyn and Luke eating.

"Good morning." I say taking a seat next to mom.

"Morning baby girl you all packed for camp." She asks.

"Yep all packed I'm so excited." I say making everyone laugh.

"Dont get to excited wolfie we will all miss you." Grandpa Luke says.

"Don't worry Grandpa I will miss you too." I tell him.

Since we live in New York most of the camps here aren't really that good, but after searching I found on online that sounds so amazing called Camp Idris and they have everything. Mom was a little hesitant to let me go since it was all the way in California but eventually she agreeed.

Once we all finish breakfast I say my goodbyes to my uncle and grandparents before mom and I grab a cab and head to the airport. Our flight is about five hours non stop to California so mom bought her sketchbook.

She owns her own art studio call the Angel in New York and is amazing just like my grandmother Jocelyn but I never really like it. I am more into music my favorite thing to play is the piano. It's just been my mom since she and my dad split up. No one will tell me why except that they didn't work out.

After a long flight mom and I land and head straight to the hotel. We are both so jet legged that we just pass out. The next morning after a good nights sleep mom and I pick up our car and head to camp Idris. By the time we get there it's noon and people are just starting to arrive.

We grab all my bags and head inside to get me signed in. I am assigned to cabin eleven and drop my stuff off.

"Okay babygirl I have to go but you promise to call it anything happens alright." She says.

"Yes mom I promise." I tell her.

"You have everything you need bathroom supplies, enough clothes. Mr. Pickles, your keyboard." She askes.

"Mom relax I have everything and I always have ." I say referring to my stuffed rabbit I had since I was a baby.

"Alright just be safe and call me if you need anything. I will miss you so much babygirl. I love you Lizzy." She tells me giving me a hug and kiss.

"I will miss you too mom and I love you." I tell her.

Once we pull away she gives me one more kiss before getting into the car and driving away. I walk back to my cabin and hear some girls running around in the cabin next to mine number twelve and head inside my own.


	2. Chapter 2

****Authors Note:****

****Hello again everyone I am so happy to see that you all like this story. It just came to me a few days ago and I had to write it. I am also working on another story that is inspired by the Disney film Tangled but it will be a little different. Let me know what you guy think about it. Also too TravilingByBooks I am using the remake version, I have never seen the original but this is the one I grew up watching lol. Anyway hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to review. I enjoy reading them.****

Chapter 2

Luna POV

By the time everyone arrives at camp and gets settled in it's already one in the afternoon so they give us the rest of the day to relax and make friends.

My cabin has two sides one for girls and one for guys, with six kids on either side. I'm not the best at making friends, back home I only have two friends Sarah and Emily. But that doesn't bother me.

The room is made up of six single beds and at the end of each is a trunk where we can put our clothes and next to the bed is a nightstand and drawer. I haven't really made friends with any of the other girls yet, so I grab my sketchbook and head outside.

I see the the camp has a dock so I go sit on it and start drawing. I draw the first time dad took me fishing when I was five years old. Every year two weeks before summer ends we take a camping trip for a week with our family. Since my dad birth parents have a cabin up there we stay there before handing into the woods.

I don't know how long I sit here but I only leave when I hear the councilors calling us in for a late lunch at two.

I grab my book and head inside. I see everyone is sitting with their cabin so I head over to the table with the food. I take a slice of pizza, a slice of chocolate cake and a cup of orange soda my favorite.

"Hello dear would you like some fruits?" I hear a lady say.

I turn to see on of the councilors standing next to me offering me a bowl of fruit.

"No thank you. I am allergic to kiwis." I say looking at all the kiwis in the bowl. Plus I don't really like fruit.

I take my tray and head over to my table sitting in the only open chair with my back to cabin eleven.

Lizzy POV

After packing away my stuff in the truck and nightstand given to me I take a seat on my bed and play with my keyboard. My cabin number eleven like all the others is split into two sides one for girls and another for guys with six kids in I am sitting I see one of the girls sit on the bed next to me.

"Hi I'm Abby Taylor." She says.

"Hi I'm Lizzy Fray." I say.

"Is this your first time at camp Idris?" Abby asks.

"Yeah I'm actually from New York." I tell her.

"Wow that's so cool, I'm from Santa Monica." Abby says.

We sit talking for the next hour or so until the councilors call everyone for lunch. I'm glad I made a friend so quickly, which is not surprising my mom always says that I am really good at that. I have a lot of friends back home in New York.

Once we get to the mess hall Abby and I head to the food table. I grab a tray and place a slice of pizza, a slice of chocolate cake and a cup of orange soda my favorite on it. I look over and see they have bowls of fruit on it and reach to take one but I stop when I see that it has kiwis on it. I see one of the councilors standing next to me so I ask her.

"Excuse me are there any bowls without kiwis on them?" I ask her.

She looks at me startled for a second before looking to the next side of her.

"Weren't you just here." She ask me.

"Um..no." I say confused.

"Oh... well no all have kiwis in them." She says still looking confused.

"Oh that's to bad I am allergic to Kiwis." I say before Abby and I head back to our table.

Everyone is sitting with their cabin so we look of ours and find it quickly. We both take a seat with our backs facing cabin twelve.

Once everyone is finished eating we are allowed to do whatever we want for the rest of the days. I decide to head to the music hall by myself and I find that they have a baby grand which I am super excited by.

I don't know where I got my love for music from but I love playing. My mom asks me a lot to play for her and I do most nights before we go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

****Authors Note:****

****Hey again I know last chapter was very short so I decided to upload another. O have two other chapters written already for this story and I'm not sure when I will upload them. Hope you enjoy it and thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing****.

Chapter 3

Lizzy POV

The rest of the week passes by fairly quickly and I can't believe that we only have five weeks left for camp. Although we will have another five weeks until summer ends.

Since today is Sunday the camp is having a fun day where we spend the entire playing games. It's already three o'clock and we are about to start the scavenger hunt.

Everyone was given a basket and a sheet of paper with a list of items to collect. So far I have managed to get ten of the fifteen and now I am in the forest at the edge of camp looking for a pinecone. You would think it's easy to find one a forest but almost everyone has gotten one so I have to look.

Finally after a few minutes I see one laying on the ground a few feet from me and I start walking towards it. But before I can get it another hand reaches out and takes my pinecone. I turn to see a girl running back towards camp so I decide to call out to her.

"Hey stop that's my pinecone hou stole." I call out.

The girl stops and slowly turns around. Once she is facing me we both let out a startled gasp. Standing a few feet from me is a girl who looks exactly like me.

"Who are you." We both say at the same time.

"You first." We say again.

"Ok wait a second. I'll go first my name is Lizzy Fray your turn." I tell her.

"My name is Luna Herondale." The girl Luna says.

We both stare at each other for a while before she asks "you don't think this means we could be sister?"

I just shrug my shoulders "my would my mom never tell me I have a twin sister." I say.

"Well my dad never told me about you either." Luna says.

"Wait you live with your dad?" I ask and she nod. "I live with my mom. Maybe the reason we never knew each other is because our parents separated us." I say.

"But why would they do that to us." She asks me.

"I don't know why I guess that is something we have to ask them." I tell her.

We both hear a bell ring off in the distance meaning the scavenger hunt is over. Another bell rings off indicating that it is time for dinner.

"We should probably go to dinner." I tell Luna.

"Wait do you think you can show me some pictures of mom?" She asks me.

I smile at her and nod my head "sure maybe you can show me some of dad." I say.

We both smile and head back to camp and go to our cabins to collect owlur stuff. Just thinking that I have a sister and dad is getting me so excited.

Luna POV

Lizzy and I head back to our cabins and collect our stuff. I see that it is after six which means everyone is on their way to the mess hall for dinner. After grabbing my stuff I walk over to Lizzys cabin.

When I walk in I see she is sitting on her bed so I walk over and sit on the opposite end facing her.

"Okay this picture was taken at Christmas last year." She says handing me a picture. "It's me, mom, my grandparents, my moms brother Jonathon and her best friend my uncle Simon."

In it I see Lizzy sitting on a womans lap that I know without a doubt is our mother. She has the same red hair and freckles but her eyes are green. Next to them is a man and woman who is believe is our grandparents and two guys one has blond hair and green eyes so I know he is my uncle Jonathon and the other has brown hair and eyes so he must be Simon.

"Wow mom is so beautiful." I say look at her picture.

"Yeah she is." Lizzy says.

I give my picture that was taken before I left for camp. In it are my self and my dad. Next to me is my uncle Alec and uncle Magnus and my grandma Maryse and aunt Izzy.

That is me, dad, my uncles Alec and Magnus, my aunt Izzy and grandma Maryse." I say pointing to everyone.

"Well now I know where we got our gold eyes from." She says.

She tells me that just like me our mom loves to sketch and paint as well as grandma and that mom owns her own art studio, which I think is so cool.I tell her that dad loves to play the piano and leans that she does as well and that he teaches self defense classes at his own place.

We both learn that we were given that same necklace as a baby with the letter L on them for Luna and Lizzy. We also both have stuffed animals mine is a bear named Thomas and hers is a bunny named Mr. Pickles.

"Maybe we can tell them that we know about each other and we can spend more time together in New York." She says.

"Wait you live in New York." I ask and she nods. "I live in Los Angeles." I say.

We both get very quiet when we realize that we may never see each other again.

"It's to bad we can't get them back together or something then we can all be together." I say.

Lizzy jumps up and starts talking "what if we could. Maybe we can get them back together think about it. Has dad ever gotten married." She asks and I shake my head no. "Neither has mom maybe there is a chance." She says.

I think about it for a second before saying "But what if they don't want to get back together?"

"Then maybe they will still let us spend time together." She says "All we have to do it find out why they really broke up and see if we can fix it."

"That is a crazy idea but I am willing to try." I say and she squeals before hugging me.

"Great I wish I could meet dad through." She says and I get an idea.

"Maybe you could." I say and she looks at me confused. "We are identical twin you know so if we switched places no one but us would know." I say.

"So your saying we switch places?" She ask.

"Yeah at the end of camp you go back to Los Angeles as me and I will go back to New York as you. We can still try to figure out why they broke up and if we can get them back together." I explain to her.

"But what if they don't want to tell us." Lizzy asks.

"Maybe if they have to switch us back they will have to see each other after almost ten years. We can see if there is anything between them." I say.

"It sounds crazy and is crazy but let's do this." She says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry I have not been updated I have been busy with work. I am going to try to update more. I have also started two new stories so I hope you can check it out and let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. Sorry i advanced for any spelling errors.**

Chapter 4

Lizzy POV

From that day on Luna and I spend remaining five weeks at camp learning about the others life. She told me all about Aunt Izzy, Uncle Alec and Magnus and grandma Maryse and in return I told her about grandma Jocelyn and grandpa Luke and Uncels Jon and Simon. Our plan is to switch so instead of me going back to mom and her going back to dad, I will go to dad and her to mom.

My job is to find out why they broke up and hers is to find out if we can get them back together. If our plan fails we have a back up. We will tell our parents the truth and they will have to meet to switch us back and maybe seeing each other again will bring up old feelings.

Its finally time to put our plan into action today is the final day of camp and everyone has their parents coming to pick them up. Luna and I are standing outside with our stuff. Dad just called her and said he is almost here so she gave me her stuff and we are waiting.

"Ok mom I picking up her rental now so she will be leaving soon to come pick you up." I say as I hang up my phone.

"Alright and dad is almost here so I better go so he doesn't see me." She says giving me a big hug. "Good luck and give dad a kiss for me."

"Good luck to you too and give mom one for me." I say before we pull away.

Luna grabs my stuff and walk somewhere dad can't see her. Not too long after I see the car she showed me pulling into the camp grounds. The driver side opens and I see a man step out. Looking at a picture of him is so much different than seeing him in person. He has golden hair that shines in the sun and golden eyes that match mine. He is very handsome no wonder mom fell for him.

"Hey Princess, I missed you so much." He says picking me up in a hug and spinning me around.

"I missed you too daddy." I say hugging him tightly. I feel overcome with emotions seeing my dad for the first time in my life.

He puts me down and kisses my head "I hope you never go to camp again we all missed you like crazy."

I laugh and we grab my stuff packing it into the car before getting in and driving off.

"So how was camp. Did you have fun?" Dad asks.

"Yeah I had a great time but I'm happy to be home." I say.

"I'm happy for you and I have a surprise for you when we get home." Dad says.

The drive home was fun we talked and laughed the entire way there. For the first time in my life I get to spend time with my dad and I couldn't be more content.

After a long three hour drive dad pulls into a long drive way that leads up to a house. The house is beautiful and very big. It's so much different than the apartment in New York. Pulling up to the house I see a group of people who turn I recognize as my uncles, aunt and grandmother.

As soon as I step out of the car I am pulled into a group hug by everyone.

"Oh my baby we missed you so much." Grandma Maryse says.

"I missed you too grandma." I tell her.

Everyone takes turns hugging me and saying how much they missed me. Once everyone says their hellos we all go inside and I see the kitchen counter is fill of all kinds of food.

"I made all your favorites chilly, cornbread and pink lemonade." My dad says.

We all sit around the dining room table and full our bellies until I think I'm about to burst.

"I feel like I'm about to burst." I say making everyone laugh.

"Alright lazy bones time to go unpack." Dad tells me.

I groan but eventually get up and dad grabs my bags. Right before I leave the kitchen I grab an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. I start to walk out the kitchen but stop when I notice dad isn't following me, so I turn around and see everyone staring at me.

"Is something wrong?" I ask them confused.

"Since when do you eat fruits?" Aunt Izzy asks.

It's just then I notice my mistake, Luna told me she hates all fruit ,where as I love them.

"Oh...well you know we had them at camp so..." I say not knowing what to tell them with out blowing my cover.

"So your telling me that all I had to do to get you to start eating fruit was to send you to camp." Dad says.

"Six weeks is a long time dad. People change." I say making everyone laugh.

Dad runs over and throws me over his shoulder and grabs my bags as he runs up the stairs to my or should I say Lunas' bedroom. For the rest of the day I get to hang out with my dad and the rest of my family. We cook dinner together, play monopoly and watch tv before I fall asleep on the couch.

I wake slightly when I feel myself being lifted and realize that dad is carrying me to bed. I barely register him telling me good night and say he loves me. I fall back asleep thinking of how Luna is doing and I feel a sense of sadness as I think of my family all the way in New York.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry this took so long but I hope you guys like this chapter. I have the next two chapters written but not sure when I will post them. I'm thinking tomorrow after I get home from work. Let me know what you think so far. Enjoy. Sorry if there are any errors.**

Chapter 5

Luna POV

I watch from afar as Lizzy and dad get into the car and drive away. I really hope this plan works. I decide to go sit on the steps and wait for mom to arrive. I hope she likes me.

After a while most of the kids have already left when I see a silver car with a rental sticker pulling into camp grounds.

I wait for it to park, then I see a woman getting out of the drivers said. She has fiery red hair like my own. I stand frozen for a second as I see my mother walk over to me.

She runs over to me and wraps me in a big hug. "Oh babygirl I missed you so much." Mom says.

"I missed you too mom." I say and it feels strange saying that.

We grab my bags and walk over to the car. Once we get all my stuff packed in we both get in and drive off. On the drive to the airport mom and I talk and laugh the entire way there. I am still in shock as I never thought I would ever get to spend time with my mom.

The next few hours fly by, well for me. I am excited and am practically bouncing in my seat as the plane lands. By the time we collect all my bags it's past six o'clock.

Mom and I make our way out to the car park and she points out a silver car to me with a man is leaning on the hood. He is dressed in a suit and is looking at his phone but when he sees us approaching him he looks up and smiles. He has blond hair so I immediately know who he is.

"Uncle Jon" I scream and run over to him.

He catches me and lifts me up, spinning me around. "Hey kiddo, it's so good to see you again." He says. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I tell him.

"Alright you two you can reminisce about how much you missed each other once we get home." Mom says as she opens the trunk to put my bags in.

Uncle Jon puts me down and goes to help mom. Once they finish we get in the car and head home. Driving through New York is so much different than driving in California. There is so much traffic and people everywhere.

Soon we pull up to cute little brick townhouse. After parking and getting out mom says to go inside as she and my uncle get my bags. I walk up the stairs and open the door.

I walk in and I can hear people talking in the room on my left so I go in. I recognize the people in there. I see my grandparents sitting on the couch talking. Behind them on the wall I see a banner that says welcome home Lizzy.

"Hi." I say not really knowing what to say.

They both turn their heads when I speak and smile when they see me. My grandmother calls me over and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm so happy your home. It too quiet with you gone." She says making me laugh.

"Missed you around here wolfie." Grandpa says.

By now mom and Jon have come inside with the bags. Once everyone is released Grandma goes into the kitchen and returns with bowls of food.

"I made my famous mashed potato, baked chicken and biscuits just for you honey ." She says.

My mouth is watering just from smelling it and every grabs a plate and starts eating like we haven't eaten in days. Throughout dinner everyone talks about their day and just enjoy the company.

By the time we finish eating I can barely keep my eyes open. I draft off and wake up I don't know how much later but I can tell it's the middle of the night. I guess all the travelling took a toll on me.

As I draft off back to sleep my mind goes to Lizzy and everyone back in California. This is the furthest I have been away from home and I miss everyone. If this plan works maybe everyone can be together under one roof.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lizzy POV

I have been living with my dad for the past two weeks now pretending to be Luna. I have been trying to come up with a way to start asking about mom.

A small part of me doesn't want to tell him that I'm really Lizzy because I'm afraid that he will send me back. But I know someday we have to tell them the truth and see what happens.

I am sitting on the couch watching television when I see dad come in and sit next to me.

"Hi daddy." I say.

"Hey Lu." He says. "I was thinking of going out to the pool want to join me?"

I agree and we both leave to change into our swim wear. By the time I get outside dad is already in the pool.

We spend the next hour or so in the pool having fun and laughing and I think now is the best time to ask about mom.

"Hey dad can I ask you something?" I ask as I sit on the pool steps.

He comes over and sits next to me looking concerned "Yeah of course is everything okay?" He asks.

I take a deep breath "I want to know about my mother." I say.

Dad is quiet for a second so I look at him and he looks very shocked. He looks at me for a second before nodding his head slightly.

"Okay but can I ask why?"

"Well I'm ten almost eleven years old and I think I'm old enough to know about my mother. I know you don't like to talk about her but what happened? Did she not want me?" I ask him.

Dad pulls me into a hug "No Luna it's not that, your mom loves you so much. Princess some times things get complicated and we have to make tough decisions and that doesn't mean she didn't want you. It just means that life is messy but I want you to remember one thing. I will always love you and so will our family okay." He tells me hugging me tightly.

"I love you too daddy." I tell him.

We both sit in silence for a couple minutes before his phone goes off and he gets up to answer it. He looks at his phone and smiles before typing something back.

"Luna there is someone coming over in a little while that I want you to meet so can you go get dress in some nice clothes please. Aunt Izzy set some out for you." He says.

I'm confused for a second as to why I have to dress up but I agree and head inside. I see my Aunt Izzy has placed a cute pink dress in my bed along with a pair of silver sandals.

After showering I change into my dress and Aunt Izzy and Uncle Magnus come in and do my hair. Well they argue over how to do my hair but eventually just chose to do a loose ponytail.

Walking downstairs I see everyone is dressed and waiting. Dad tell me I look very beautiful and then ushers us out into the car. Dad and I go with his car and Uncles Alec and Magnus, along with Aunt Izzy and Grandma go in Uncle Alecs' car.

No one but dad knows where we are going but eventually we pull up to a nice restaurant. After parking we all walk inside and the hostess leads us to a table in the back.

Before we even get to the table Aunt Izzy gasps and says "What the hell is this."

Sitting at a lager table is a young woman, she has brown hair and eyes and looks very pretty. I see dad walk over to her and kiss her check. I feel even more confused now. Who is this woman and why did dad kiss her?

"Everyone you remember Kaelie Whitewillow." Dad says and everyone just stands in shock.

After the shock wore off everyone took a seat and the table, I can tell just by looking around that no one here likes this woman Kaelie.

"Now I know this is a shock but Kaelie and have been seeing each other for the past three months and I thought it was time we tell you guys." Dad says.

I see him take her hand in his and I have to look away because I hate it. Luna never mentioned anyone named Kaelie and I have to remember to call her and ask.

Dinner is rather uncomfortable as I see everyone try their best to make small talk with her. I don't know who this woman is but I already don't like her. By the time dessert reaches I am ready to leave.

I chose to pass on dinner and see dad give me a worried look but I try to avoid ete contact with him.

Once everyone is finished eating and dad pays the bill we all get up to leave. Out in the parking lot I am walking over to dads car when I see Kaelie walk over as well. I stop and head over to Aunt Izzy who is standing by the next car.

"Hey Princess your not riding with me?" Dad ask me.

I just shake my head and grab Aunt Izzy's hand. I see him frown and Kaelie smile a little behind him.

He starts to walk towards me to give me a hug but I just turn and open the car door. I see a glimpse of his face which looks sad before everyone gets in and we drive off.

The minute we get home I run up to my bedroom and change quickly getting into bed. I lay in bed with my back to the door and feel a few tears run down my face.

With Kaelie here this is going to cause problems and I just want her to go. I know dad may like her but she is just not right for her.

I am laying awake thinking when I hear my door open and someone peak their head inside.

"Luna?" I hear dad say.

I don't respond just hug Mr. Pickles closer to my chest. I hear dad sigh before he leaves and closes my door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

**Hi guys, I have decided to update this story again because I took so long to do it before. I'm also in bed rest for a few weeks so I'm spending alot ot time writing. I might focus on finishing this story before I update the rest but I'm not sure yet. Anyway hope you like this .**

Chapter 7

Luna POV

"Mmm these are amazing mom." I say as I take another bite of my pancakes.

"Thanks baby." Mom says as she finishes making the last batch.

I've been in New York for the past two week and it has been amazing. It feels great to get to know my mom and the rest of my family. It still feels strange not being around my dad and I miss him alot.

I wonder how Lizzy is doing. I still have yet to ask about our dad to mom. I'm going to buy she has been so busy lately that I haven't gotten the chance.

Once we finish breakfast mom and I leave to go to the park. She promised me last night that she would take me since we haven't gotten to spend much time together lately. Just as we get into a cab her phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" She says.

"What...Your serious?...ok I will be there soon." She say.

She hangs up and I can see she is very frustrated. She tell the cab driver a different address then turns to me.

"I'm sorry babygirl but I need to go to the studio and take care of something. Would you like to come?" She asks me and I agree.

I'm very excited to go she her studio. Growing up the only thing I knew about my mom was that I inherited her red hair and passion for art. I can wait to see some of her work for the first time. Uncle Magnus told me she is an amazing artist.

Soon we pull up to a lager three story build. As soon as we walk in a group of people crowd around mom and they start talking about some painting that got damaged.

Mom tells me I can go look around while she deals with this so I decided to walk around and check out the art. I remember begging dad to take me to the art galleries home and I knew he didn't find it interesting but he still went for me.

I spend the next hour working hour walking around and admiring all the amazing pieces of art. I have managed to find the room where mom has her own art showcased and uncle Magnus was right she is amazing. I hope one day I can show her my own work. I hope she will be proud.

"Hey babygirl you ready to go?" I hear a voice behind me ask.

I turn around and see mom standing in the doorway. She comes over and sits on the bench next to me.

"Mom do you ever think about my dad?" I ask her.

I don't know why I brought it up now but I just couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Your dad...well...I guess sometimes I think about him. Why are you asking?" She ask me.

"I guess I was just curious." I say shrugging my shoulders. "Do you ever think you will see each other again." I ask.

She sighs. "Honestly I'm not sure if we will ever see each other but sometimes I do wish you could know him." Mom tells me.

I look at her and she look very sad. I reach over and give her a hug. She hugs me back very tightly.

"Come on let's go home. It pizza night." She says once she pulls away.

Back home everyone is sitting around watch family feud and eating pizza. I finally got to meet uncle Simon last week since he was busy with work. He manages bands around the country and was away when I got home from camp.

We are interrupted by the phone ringing and mom reaches over to answer it.

"Hello...sure hold on." She says. "Lizzy your friend Abby is on the phone for you."

Abby? I don't know anyone named Abby. I decide to answer and see who it is.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Luna it's me Lizzy." I hear a voice say.

"Oh...hey Abby how are you?." I say trying not to give away who I am really talking too.

"Lu we have a big problem." Lizzy tell me.

"Okay hold on for a second." I tell her.

"Um..I will be right back." I tell everyone

"Where are you going." Mom asks.

"Abby want to talk to me about something it's private." I say before walking into the to be safe I sneak into the hall closet so no one hears me.

"Okay Lizzy what's going on." I ask her.

"Dad has a girlfriend." She says.

"What? What do you mean he has a girlfriend? Who is she?"

"Her name is Kaelie." Lizzy says.

Oh my god what is dad thinking. I can't believe that he is back with that horrible woman.

"I know her. They dated for a few months, like two years ago. That woman is horrible. Why would he go out with her again?" I ask

I am so angry and frustrated with him. If he dated her then this is going to destroy our plans.

"I don't know but he took us all out for dinner with her and told us. I can tell no one really likes her." She says. "Luna what are we going to do?"

I sigh "okay just stick to the plan alright. I'm sure dad will realize that she is not right for him and break up with her sooner or later. But fir now we will continue with the plan as usual." I tell.

"Alright I gotta go before someone comes in. I'm supposed to be asleep. I love you Lu and give mom a hug for me." She tells me.

"Okay I love you too and give dad one for me." I say.

We hang up and I sit in the closet for a few minutes thinking. I really hope dad comes to his senses or else everything will be ruined.

I get up and walk out the closet and head back into the living room where everyone is still watching family feud.

"Hey everything okay with your friend." Grampa asks.

"Um..yeah." I say " So what did i miss." I say as i take seat next to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, ready for a new chapter? I have written up to chapter thirteen so I am working out my timeline in regaurds to when I will updated. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and sorry for any errors.**

Chapter 8

Lizzy POV

I'm in my room staring at the ceiling as I hear my dad's car pull up into the drive way. Since Monday night when we all when our to dinner and dad said that he and Kaelie we together I have not gotten to spend much time with him.

It's Saturday night and he said that he was bring Kaelie over for our family dinner.I go downstairs when I hear uncle Alec call me and see everyone is there.

"Okay everyone it's time for dinner." Grandma Maryse says.

We all take a seat and I can feel my mouth watering just from smelling all the amazing food she cooked. There is baked potatoes, lamb chops, grits, biscuits and salad.

"Wow this looks great mom." Dad praises her.

"Thank you my sweet boy." Grandma says.

"Yes it looks amazing and filled with so much calories." Kaelie says with a fake smile.

I can see it takes all of Grandmas' self control not to tell her anything in response.

Dinner goes on and much like the last one is filled with awkwardness and tension. Thankfully it is over and my dad and Kaelie leave for an evening stroll.

"Thank goodness that horrible woman is gone." Grandma says.

"I know I was this close to snacking that makeup off her face." Aunt Izzy says.

"Honestly I have not idea what Jace sees in th me woman." Uncle Magnus says.

A half hour later dad and Kaelie return and they join us in the family room to watch a movie. Well everyone but Kaelie watches, her face is glued to her phone.

We are interrupted when she lets out a scream and jumps off the couch.

"What's wrong?" Dad asks.

"That thing just crawled all over me?" She says in disgust dusting of her clothes.

We all look to where she is pointing to and see Church sitting on the floor.

"Babe it's just the cat." Dad tells her.

"I don't care it's gross. Now I have to go change." She says before storming off upstairs to change.

Dad gets up and follows her upstairs. We all stay in the family room and I can see everyone trying not to laugh. Dad comes back down a few minutes later and tells me it past my bed time.

I tell everyone good night and head to my room. As I pass by dads' room I hear Kaelie arguing to someone over the phone. I just roll my eyes and keep walking but I stop when I see Church by the window and get and amazing idea.

I pick him up and very slowly open dads' bedroom door. Kaelie has her back to the door so I simply rest Church on the bed and walk out quickly.

I go to my room smiling and get ready for bed. As I lay down and start to draft off, I head a high pitched scream. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

~The Following Morning~

I wake up on Sunday and quickly get ready. Every Sunday we have brunch out on the patio and even though Kaelie is here I am still I walk downstair everyone is already out on the patio.

"Morning everyone." I say.

"Morning Princess." Dad tells me.

Everyone sits down and starts to eat. Kaelie again ignores us and continues to stare at her phone the entire time. She only looks up once everyone is finished eating.

"Hold on, before everyone leaves I have something to tell you guys." He says taking Kaelies' hand.

"Oh god no" both aunt Izzy and uncle Magnus say.

"I asked Kaelie to marry me last night and she said yes." My dad says.

I feel everything stop and I can believe what just happened. They are getting married. This can't be happening. I don't even register dad is calling my name until he shakes me.

"Luna are you okay." He asks.

I see everyone minus Kaelie looking very confused. I can't stand to be here so I get up and run inside as fast as I can. Ignoring everyone calling my name.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, I have decided to update this story twice a week now, also I would like your opinions on something. I am thinking of redoing my story The Surprise Visitor and would like your opinions, so let me know what you think. Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 9

Lizzy POV

I run inside ignoring everyone. I can believe he is going to marry her. This is a disaster. He is supposed to be with mom. I keep pacing the family room as I try to process what just happened. I turn when I hear the door open and I see uncle

Alec, Uncle Magnus and Aunt Izzy walk in looking very concerned.

"Luna are you okay?" Uncle Alec asks me.

"Look we know this is hard but everything's going to be okay." Aunt Izzy says trying to calm me down.

I don't know why but hearing them say that just makes me more upset.

"No it's not. She is running everything?" I say.

"What are you talking about?" Uncle Alec says.

"He's supposed to marry mom not Kaelie." I say without thinking.

"Your...your mom? Luna what is going on," uncle Magnus asks."How do you know about her?"

"You guys don't think it's possible that she might know about..?" Aunt Izzy starts to say but is cut off.

"Don't be ridiculous Isabelle it's not possible." Unlce Alec says.

"What's not possible?" I ask them.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Uncle Alec tells me.

"You don't think it's possible that I know about Lizzy?" I ask them.

The three adults let out a shocking gasp and look at me with wide eyes. We all stand in silence for a few seconds before Uncle Alec breaks it.

"How do you know about Lizzy?" He asks me.

I take a deep breath. I know it's time to tell them I can't keep lying to them anymore.

"I know about Lizzy because ...I am Lizzy." I tell them.

I can see that they are very shocked and slowly take a seat in the couch. I move to stand in front of them.

"How is this possible." Uncle Magnus asks looking at me in disbelief.

"Well Luna and I meet at camp and we can up with this plan to switch places since she wanted to know what mom is like and I wanted to know dad." I say.

"So Luna is in New York with Clary? And this whole time you have been pretending to be her and vice versa?" Uncle Alec asks me and I nod.

"Wait you said that Jace is supposed to marry your mom what did you mean?" Aunt Izzy asks.

"That wasn't the only reason we switched places. We just wanted to be a family again so we came up with a plan to try and get mom and dad back together. We figured if we switched, they would have to unswitch us and finally see each other after almost eleven years apart."

"Honey while that is sweet, there is a reason your parents broke up in the first place and it's been years they have moved on." Uncle Magnus says.

"I know but it was worth a shot. Luna and I just don't want to be separated again." I tell them.

They all pull me into a tight hug and I can hear Aunt Izzy crying. Suddenly the door opens and dad comes running in.

"Luna thank god your okay." He says taking me and hugging me tightly. "Why did you run away?" He asks.

Dad look over to the couch and looks very confused "what is going on? Why are Isabelle and Magnus crying." He asks.

I turn and see he is right. Uncle Magnus is wiping his eyes as he hugs Uncle Alec and Aunt Izzy has tears running down her face.

"Don't mind them they just hear there is a huge clearance sale coming up." Uncle Alec says.

I am thankful that he didn't tell dad the real reason why they were crying but I know he is waiting for me to tell him.

I turn back to dad and wrap my arms around his neck as he kneels in front of me. "I'm sorry I ran away daddy. I guess I was just in shock"

"It's okay Princess. I hope everything is okay and I know this is alot so I promise Kaelie and I will not get married until you are comfortable with the idea okay?" Dad asks me.

I just smile and nod my head "okay daddy I love you." I say.

"I love you too Luna." He says and I can hear Uncle Magnus start to cry louder as he says that.

Later that night I am sitting in my room with the phone. I am trying to work up the courage to call Luna and tell her what is going on. Finally I manage to dial the number and place the phone to my ear listening to it ring.

"Hello." I hear a woman say.

It's my mom. I feel sad as I hear her voice and a part of me wants to tell her it's me but I don't think she will believe me.

"Hello?" I hear her says again.

"Hi." I say.

"Who is this?"

"Um it's Abby I was hoping to talk to Lizzy." I say.

She tells me to hold on and I hear her call out for Lizzy. Not long after I hear Luna take the phone .

"Hello." Luna says.

"Luna it's Lizzy look we need to talk. It's very important." I tell her.

"Okay hold on." She says. I hear some moving around before she speaks again "alright I'm in my room what's going on?"

"Remember I told you dad and Kaelie were dating and you said it was nothing because they would break up soon. Well

I guess you were wrong." I tell.

"What do you mean?" She asks confused.

"Luna dad proposed to Kaelie last night. They're getting married." I say.

I hear total silence on the other side and I start calling her name but she doesn't answer. Finally after a few trys whe does.

"Are you serious? But what about mom?" She asks me.

"I don't know but he seems very serious." I tell her.

"Well he can't do that Lizzy you have to stop him." She says and I can hear how angry she is.

"Luna I can't stop him. It's his choice. I think it's time we tell them the truth." I tell her.

"What? We can't then they will separate us." Luna says. "We can fix this."

"Luna there is nothing we can do besides dad said they wouldn't get married until you're okay with it." I say trying to calm her.

"Well then they will never get married cause I'm never going to be okay with it." She screams before hanging up the phone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everyone, as promised my second update this week. Things are about to get very interesting from here. I am so excited for the rest of this story. Also thank you for a the kind words about it, this is the first time I let anyone read my work so thank you.**

Chapter 10

Luna POV

"Well then they will never get married cause I'm never going to be okay with it." I scream through the phone before hanging up.

I feel a little bad for hanging up on Lizzy but I can't believe that she wants to give up on the plan. I don't understand why dad would want to marry Kaelie, she is bossy, manipulative and rude.

She is the total opposite of mom who is sweet, honest and the kindest person you will every meet.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I fall back onto my bed. Should I tell mom the truth? What is she doesn't like me? I can't stop all the thoughts running through my head. If Lizzy is right and dad is serious about marrying Kaelie, then we have no choice but to tell them the truth.

I decide now is as good a time as any to tell her, otherwise I may never get the courage to do it again. I walk out of room and I hear her in her bedroom down the hall.

I stand in front of her closed bedroom door and release a breath before knocking softly.

"Come in." I her say.

I open the door and see her sitting on the bed drawing in her sketchbook. I crawl up the bed and sit next to her. I can feel all the nerves in my body shaking.

"Hey babygirl" she says.

"Hi mom, that looks really amazing." I say as I look at the drawing of the Brooklyn bridge she is doing.

"Thank you honey." Mon says. "So I was thinking how about we go to the mall tomorrow and have a girls day." She says.

I would love nothing more than to spend the day with her but I want to do it as Luna not while I pretend to be Lizzy.

"Lizzy?" She asks when she realizes that I have not answered her.

I pull the blankets over my face and try to hide from her. I really can't keep doing this to her anymore.

"Where did my Lizzy go?" Mom asks laughing.

"To California with her dad." I blurt out.

I feel mom freeze and I pull back the blankets to see her a little.

"What?" Mom asks.

"Lizzy when to California to see dad." I tell her hoping she understands what I mean.

"Wait if Lizzy is in California then that means your..." she says and I can see tears forming in her eyes "Luna?"

I feel tears in my eyes as well, so I just nod my head. She gently reaches up and holds my face in between her hands as she looks at me in amazement.

"My sweet back girl. How is this possible?" She asks me.

"I guess you and dad think alike because you sent us both to the same camp. Lizzy and I met and we made this plan to switch places so we could both get to know you and dad." I tell her. "Are you mad?" I ask afraid of her answer.

"Oh baby I'm not mad at you. I'm shocked but not mad. I can't believe that for almost three weeks I have had you with me and not known." She says smiling.

"I guess I'm a really good actress then." I says and we both laugh.

~Larer that night~

"Okay baby everyone will be here soon. You ready?" Mom asks me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I reply.

After telling mom the truth I then told her everything about how Lizzy and I managed to switch, how dad doesn't know and that we know they have to switch us back soon. However, I haven't told her about dad getting married yet.

Once I finished she said that she wanted to invite my grandparents and uncles over so that we can be properly introduced. Mom said that they know that her and dad divorced and each took a kid in the steelement.

"Hey girls." I hear a voice say.

We both turn to see grandpa and grandma walk in followed by uncles Jon and Simon.

"Hey everyone how's it going." She says.

"Good but why did you call us over?" Uncle Jon asks.

Mon had called everyone over and said that we needed to have an emergency family meeting.

"Yeah what is this family meeting about?" Grandma asked.

Mom took a seat on one of the chair and pulled me to sit on her lap. She wrapped her arms around me hugging me close.

"I would like to introduce you to someone very special " mom says.

Everyone looks around very confused for a minute before they allow her to continue.

"Guys this is my daughter Luna." She says smiling at me.

Everyone is quiet for a little while and I can see the gears turning in their heads trying to understand what is going on.

"I'm sorry, what?" Uncle Simon asks.

"Well you know that Jace and I had twin girls and in the settlement we each got one daughter. Apparently the girls met at camp and switched places." She explains.

"So your telling me that this little girl is not Lizzy it's Luna." Grandpa says.

"Yes." I say.

Suddenly grandpa stands up and spins me around and he hugs me. We both start to laugh and I feel everyone join in on the hug, until it became one big group hug.

"It's nice to meet you Luna." Grandma says with tears in her eyes.

"Another niece that's great." Uncle Jon says.

The rest of the night we all hang out and I finally get to spend time with my family as myself. I also explain to them how Lizzy and I came up with the idea and they are all amazed.

~Back In California ~

I am laying in bed trying to go to sleep but I can't. All my mind is thinking about is deciding if to tell dad the truth or not. Finally I can't take it anymore I get out of bed and head downstairs looking for dad.

I see a light coming from the family room and I walk in and see Kaelie sitting on the couch watching some modeling show.

"Have you seen my dad?" I ask her.

"He when to the store to get something for me." She says not even looking at me.

"Do you know when he will be back." I asks.

She sighs in annoyance "no now go to bed." She tells me.

"Your not my mom you can't tell me what to do." I tell her feeling very angry.

"News flash honey you see this." She says holding up her hand with the ring on it. "This means that once your dad and i get married you have to listen to me. So I suggest you start working on it now or else I hear there are a lot of good boarding school around the world." She says smirking at me.

"We'll see about that." I reply.

She gets up and wal over to me and bends down to look me in the eyes. "Listen up kid there is only room in Jaces' life for one girl and this is me so I would behave myself if I were you." She says.

"Your on, mommy dearest." I tell her smirking.

Suddenly the front door opens and we both hear footsteps coming into the family room. Kaelie quickly gets up and sits on the could trying to look a innocent. Dad walks in with a brown shopping bag in his arm.

"Here you go Kaelie." He says handing her the bag and turns to me.

"Everything okay Princess?" Dad asks me.

Suddenly I get the best idea. If Kaelie want to play then I will gladly show her that I will always be his number one priority.

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist and start to sniffle. Dad drops to his knees and wraps his arms around me holding me close.

"What's wrong baby?" He ask me concerned.

"I had a really bad dream. Can you please come and stay with me." I ask him looking at him with the best puppy dog eyes I can master.

"Of course baby anything you want."he says picking me up and carrying me to the stairs.

"Hello what about me?" I hear Kaelie ask.

"You'll be fine babe. I'll see you in the morning." Dad tells her as he continues to walk up the stairs.

I lift my head slightly and see her looking shocked and when lock eyes I flash her smile before resting my head back on his shoulder. Me one, Kaelie zero.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:**

**It's time for another update everyone. We are getting closer to the reveal so I hope you guys are excited. I have a few more chapters to write before I finish this story. Enjoy this chapter. My next update for this story will be Thursday so look out for it.**

Chapter 11

Lizzy POV

"Luna come on we have to go." Dad calls to me.

"I'm coming" I say and finish zipping up my bag.

Today is the day we leave to drive for San Bernardino. Kaelie has been begging dad to take her there since her parents are flying in and she wants to visit them. We are all going to be staying in the same hotel for a few days and then we will be driving up to Silverwood Lake to go on the annual camping trip. Kaelie was not happy when she heard that.

I drag my bag out into the hall and I see Uncle Alec waiting for me. He takes my suitcase and I grab my backpack.

"Did you talk to your mom?" He asks.

"Yeah everything is set." I tell.

When I found out where we were going uncle Alec encouraged me to call my mom and tell her everything so she could come and switch me and Luna back. However, I didn't actually talk to mom I talked to Luna and we made a plan.

She would tell mom that I told dad everything, even though I didn't and that he wants to meet her at the hotel to talk about us. Dad doesn't know that mom is coming or that I am not really Luna. I plan on telling him at the hotel I swear.

I see Kaelie standing out by the car putting on what I think is her tenth layer of lipstick. I quickly run and open the passenger side door "shotgun." I call.

"That's not fair. Babe I was supposed to get the front." She says whining to dad.

"Sorry but she did call shotgun." Dad says smiling.

Once he finishes packing her six bags, yes six, we all get. Uncle Alec will be driving his car with uncle Magnus, aunt Izzy and grandma Maryse. While dad, myself and Kaelie follow.

The drive to San Bernardino is about an hour long but with Kaelie in the car it feels like more than that.

~That same day in New York~

"Alright I'm done are you guys ready." I asks as I walk around the house.

Today we all are flying out to California then driving to San Bernardino, everything should take about six or seven hours.

"Where is mom?" I ask as I see everyone but mom in the living room with their bags.

"I think she is still packing." Grandma says.

I run back upstairs and see her pacing the room with half her suitcase empty. Lizzy and I came up with the idea to tell her that dad wants to meet in San Bernardino to switch us back and that everyone is invited. But dad doesn't know anything he still thinks Lizzy is me.

Kaelie asked dad to go there to meet her parents and then they are going for the annual family camping trip to Silverwood lake. If everything goes according to plan we will all be going as well.

"Mom your not even packed yet. The cab is almost here." I tell.

"Oh I know babygirl I'm just nervous. I mean I haven't seen the man in over ten years." She says pacing.

"Mom relax I already talked to dad and he is excited to see you." I tell.

"Really? He said that?" She asked.

"Yep he can't even believe it either." I say knowing very well that dad has no idea about any of this.

That seems to calm her down and we manage to pack her back just in time as the cab has just arrived. Since it's alot ot stuff we have to take three cans, but after going through airport security we still manage to make it in time to our gate.

Mom is sitting in the isle seat, myslef in the middle and uncle Simon next to the window. In front of us is Grandpa, grandma and uncle Jon respectively. Not to long after we take off I see mom call the flight attendant over.

"Hi can I get a double scotch neat." She orders.

"Um...Clary you don't drink hard alcohol." Uncle Simon tells her.

"Now's a good time as any to start." Mom says.

For the rest of the flight mom keeps ordering drinks and I'm starting to get really worried. I don't want her to run into dad while she is drunk.

Once we land uncle Jon and uncle Simon picksup their rental cars they ordered and we start driving to San Bernardino. Mom slept the entire way there and only wakes up when we arrive at the hotel.

"Mom wake up." I say shaking her.

"Hey babygirl" she tells me and I can smell the alcohol on her breath still. This is not going to end will I think as mom tries to walk into the hotel without falling.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:**

**Hello my lovely readers I am back with a new chapter. Sorry this is short but I have a couple more chapters to upload so enjoy.**

Chapter 12

Lizzy POV

We have finally made it to the hotel and we park before heading inside to checkin. Once we get to the lobby I see Kaelie run over and hug to people.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my parents. This is my mother Seelie and my father Meliorn." Kaelie says. "Mom and dad this is my fiance Jace Herondale."

"It's very nice to meet you." Dad says shaking both there hands.

"And who is this?" Meliorn says looking at me.

"This is my daughter Luna." Dad says.

I can already say that I don't like these people, they are as fake as Kaelie. Once introductions are made, not that her parents pay attention anyway. We all head to the check in area .

"Babe before we go to our room I think we should go check out the garden. It will be perfect for the wedding." Kaelie says pulling dad towards the door.

We all take our keys and head up to our room to relax for the day. I hope Luna and mom get here soon.

Luna POV

After a few tries we manage to get mom up to our room without incident. The minute we walk in she drops to the couch and starts snoring.

"Okay dad should be here by now I'm going to go look for him." I tell everyone and leave.

The minute I step out of the elevator and into the lobby I see dad walking inside and I run over to him.

"Hey dad." I say hugging him.

"Hey Princess. Did you already change?" He says looking at me confused.

I laugh "yeah I did. So where are you going?" I ask him.

"I have to go change and meet Kaelie and her parents to talk about the wedding." He says.

I just nod and he kisses my head before walking away. Not too long after he is gone I see Lizzy stepping out of the other elevator.

"Lizzy." I call to her.

Once she sees me she runs over and we hug each other.

"Luna did you guys just get here?" She asks me.

"Yeah but we have a problem." I say.

Before I can say anything I see mom stumble out of the elevator looking around confused.

"Oh god look." I tell Lizzy pointing to mom.

"Quick hide." She tells me.I move to hide behind one of the big plants.

"Luna there you are. I've been looking for you. I'm going for a walk to clear my head darling so behave." Mom says before walking away.

"Oh my god she is drunk." Lizzy says freaking out.

"I know she started drinking on the plane." I say.

Just then mom walks back to the elevator saying that she forgot her pure and enters the elevator. That same moment dad steps out of the next one with his arm wrapped around Kaelies' waist.

"Oh god." Lizzy and I say at the same time as dad and mom lock eyes right before the elevator door closes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lizzy POV

Luna and I are running down the hallway towards moms room. After seeing her dad stood frozen for a few seconds before Kaelie pulled him away saying they had to go. Mom must be freaking out.

As soon as we open the door I see mom pacing the room as our grandparents, uncle Jon and uncle Simon watch.

"Someone needs to explain to me what is going on this instant." Mom says.

"Um...mom." I says as we close the door.

Mom let's put a gasp as does everyone else when they see Luna and I standing together.

"Oh my girls are together." Mom says as she pulls us into a hug.

She suddenly pulls back and doesn't look to happy." Now will one of you explain what is going on. Because I just saw Jace with his arm wrapped around some girl and he looked as if he didn't even know we were in the same country much less the same hotel." Mom says.

"Okay the truth is dad doesn't know you are here, he doesn't even know about me and Lizzy. We just told you that so you would come." Luna tells mom.

"And what about the girl." Mom asks.

Luna and I look at each other for a minute before she says. "You should tell her, she knows you better."

I sigh "the girl is his fiance. Dad is getting married." I tell mom. "But she is a horrible woman mom. She is totally wrong for him."

"We thought that he might end the relationship if...well ig he say you again." Luna says.

"Mom girls I am going to explain something to you and I want you to listen." Mom says and we both nod. "Your father and I ended things ten years ago and we are not going to get back together. So if he wants to marry Malibu barbie then that's his choice. I can all the way here to switch you two back and that's what we are going to do."

Luna POV

Lizzy and I are sitting by the pool with mom, uncles Jon and Simon and our grandparents. Mom said first thing tomorrow they are going to switch us back and her and Lizzy are going back to New York.

I leave and head over to get a water and on my way back I see dad with Kaelie and her parents walking on the other side of the pool.

Suddenly he stops when he see mom laying on a lounge chair in her swimsuit. He is so distracted that he doesn't see two kids run past him and knock him into the pool.

"Dad" Lizzy and I shout as he falls in causing mom to jump up.

I run over just as dad steps out of the pool and stands in front of mom. They both stare at each other for a couple minutes before dad breaks the silence.

"Hey Clary." Dad says.

"Hey Jace." Mom says.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I asked her to come." I say walking up next to him.

"Luna? You know who this is?" Dad asks me pointing to mom.

"Of course she does." Lizzy says standing next to me.

Dad looks between the both of us a few times trying to understand what is going on.

"You two are together." He says in amazement and hugs us both.

"Yes and they pulled quite the trick on us." Mom says.

"What are you talking about Clare?" Dad says and I see moms' cheeks flush a little.

"Well you see dad we meet at camp and decided to switch place so we could get to know you guys." I tell him.

"So this whole time I have had Lizzy with me?" He ask.

"Yep and I have been with mom in New York." I say.

Kaelie walks over to dad looking confused as to why he is talking to this woman.

"Babe what is going on." She says.

"Hi Kaelie." Lizzy says.

Kaelie looks down at her and jumps to me,suddenly she let's out a scream and it's very funny not to laugh at that.

"Why are there two of you?" She asks.

"Well you see I'm the real Luna, you have been with my twin sister Lizzy." I explain to her causing her to look at dad "don't feel bad he didn't tell me either." I say.

"And this is our mother Clary Fray." Lizzy says and we both wrap our arms around moms' waist.

"This is your mother?" Kaelie asks and we both nod. "And you two were married?" Mom and dad nod.

"Look Kaelie why don't you go relax and I will see you later. We have some things to discuss." Dad says.

"Fine I'm going to the spy." Kaelie says walking away.

"Alright you two let's go." Mom tells us.

I think we are in a lot of trouble right now.

* * *

Lizzy POV

"And here we are." I say.

After the incident at the pool mom and dad brought us back to moms' room to talk. Luna and I had to explain how we meet and switched places to them. Midway through our grandparents and uncles came back to the hotel room and dad called everyone else so we could have a family meeting.

"I can't believe you two. What if something happened to either of you?" dad says and I can tell he is upset.

"Honestly guys I know your upset but your kids only did this so they could spend time with you." Aunt Izzy tells them.

"Well I only came here to switch them back, so Lizzy go pack your things we leave tomorrow." Mom tells me.

"Wait mom please don't go. we just wanted to spend time together." Luna says.

"I have an idea how about you guys stay at the hotel for a few days and when we leave to go camping you can go back to New York." Uncle Alec says.

"That sounds like a good idea and maybe Lizzy can come with us." Dad says.

I can see that mom is a little hesitant. I know seeing dad with Kaelie hurt her a little even though she will never admit it.

"Please mom." Luna and I beg her together.

"Come on Clare please." Dad says making everyone laugh.

She sighs "Fine." she says and we run over and hug her. Dad cheers with us and the three of us high five.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I think I might go to the pool. Would you like to join me Simon?" Aunt Izzy asks.

"Um...sure I guess." Uncle Simon replies blushing.

Everyone decided to go out and have fun and dad called Kaelie to tell her he would be spending the night with us, which she wasn't happy about. Mom, dad, Luna and I spend the night in moms' room watching movies and eating snacks. Dad ends up spending the night on the couch with Luna and I.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry I updated so late but I have not been feeling so good the past few days. We are only a few chapters away from completing this story so I hope you guys like it so far. **

Chapter 14

Luna POV

Today is our last day at the hotel in San Bernardino and we are leaving in a few hours to go to Sliverwood lake to camp.

After dads' birth parents died when he was ten, they left everything for him. He inherited a cabin that is a thirty minute drive and then twenty minute hike to the shore of the lake where we camp.

We go every year just me, dad, my uncles and aunt, Grandma stays in the cabin. We stay for four days and leave the day after my birthday, which is August twenty-first.

However, this year is different because not only is my sister coming with us but so is Kaelie which no one is happy about.

Lizzy and I walk into the Lobby where both our parents are waiting for us. We decided to try one more time to get mom to come with us. She is going back to New York and when we get home from camping dad will take Lizzy home.

"Alright girls, we have to leave soon so Lizzy come say bye to your mom." Dad says.

Both of us stand completely still. We hope that if we don't tell them who is who then we can for force mom to join us.

"What's going on you two?" Mom asks us.

"We're not going to tell you who is who until you agree to come with us on the camping trip." I tell her.

"Girls we don't have time for this." Dad tells us but we still don't give in.

"How about this, I have to be on a plane to New York soon and if you don't tell us I'm talking one of you with me regardless." Mom tells us.

We both made a decision not to give in no matter what and we can both be very stubborn, but apparently so can our parents. Guess we know were it comes from.

Twenty minutes later we all walk out of the hotel with mom, grandma and grandpa, uncle Jon and Simon with us.

"What's going on?" Kaelie asks as she see mom.

"Change of plans babe. They are coming with us." Dad tells her.

I wish I had a camera to take a picture of her face when dad tells her that mom is joining us. She looks like she just ate a sour lemon. It's hilarious.

Uncles Alec and Magnus, along with Aunt Izzy and Grandma Maryse take one car. Our other grandparents, uncles Jon and Simon and mom take another. Which means Lizzy and I are forced to go with dad and Kaelie.

~Silverwood Lake~

Lizzy POV

By the time we pull up to the cabin it's around noon. Everyone gets out and starts taking in their stuff. I notice Kaelie scolding as she walks on the dirt driveway.

This is my first time here and it is amazing. Luna takes me upstairs to her room where I will be staying. It has seven bedrooms and six bathrooms, which is more than enough for everyone.

Grandma Maryse and Grandma Jocelyn cook lunch together and they seem to be enjoying each others company. I guess this is how everyone was before mom and dad split.

After lunch dad sends us to our room to pack. We will be leaving soon and coming back on the twentieth which is in two days and spend Luna and I birthday here before going home, we pack and head outside we see Kaelie walk out with three luggage bags

"Um...Kaelie it's only for two days do you really need all this stuff." Dad asks her.

"Yes I do. Looking this good takes time." She says.

Luna and I look at each other and try our hardest to not roll out eyes at her.

"Babe it's a twenty minute hike to the shore are you really going to take all this." Dad asks looking worried.

"What? No one said anything about a hike." She screams.

Eventually dad gets her to only take one bag with some clothes and makeup in it. After her packs everything I see everyone else come out but they don't have any backs with them.

"Where's your stuff?" I ask.

"Well we talked and decided that it would be best if you four went along. Kind of like a family trip." Mom says.

"Clare you sure about this." Dad asks looking concerned.

"In this case maybe you should go instead of me." Kaelie says trying to get out of camping.

Honestly I wouldn't mind if she stays because two days camping with her would be a nightmare.

"Please you should go. After all once you two get married the girls will be half yours." Mom says and I see everyone trying not to laugh at the look on Kaelies' face.

"Right thanks." Kaelie says with a fake smile on her face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everyone, time for a new chapter. Things are about to get interesting for here so enjoy.**

Chapter 15

Clary POV

I smile and wave as Jace drives off with Kaelie and the girls.

"I would give everything I have to see that woman rough it for two days in the wilderness." Isabelle says.

"You and me both sister." Magnus says making us all laugh.

I would really love to see her in the woods. Four of them leave but I have a feeling not all four to them will not be coming back.

Lizzy POV

"Ew... I hate this." We hear Kaelie say for the fifteenth time since we started hiking. By the way, we are only eight minutes into a twenty minute hike.

"I need a break." She says sitting down on a rock.

"At this rate it will take us two days just to get to the camp site." Luna tells me and I couldn't agree more.

Kaelie takes out her bottle of water and starts drinking, while dad goes ahead to check the path. I see a baby Lizard walking on the ground and pick it up to show Luna. We hear Kaelie let out a scream.

"Ew...that's disgusting throw it away." She says pointing to the Lizard.

"He's harmless see." I tell her moving closer to her with it but she just crawls back screaming.

I rest him back on a rock so she will stop screaming because it is hurting my ears. Suddenly I have an amazing idea. I pick him up again and wait until she is not looking and place him on her shoulder.

"Alright girls the path is clear so it should be a straight walk to the site." Dad says coming back.

We all get up and start walking, as usual dad goes infront to make sure nothing happens, followed by Luna and I then Kaelie.

"Oh Kaelie I think you have something on your head." Luna says.

Kaelie feels around the top of her head before grabbing the Lizard and starts screaming causing dad to run back.

"What happened?" He asks worried something terrible happened.

"Ask them." Kaelie tells him looking at us angrily.

"What? She just had a baby lizard on her." I says.

"Kaelie it's just a lizard thre are many of them out here." Dad tells and we continue on walking.

Luna and I share a smile before following after dad and I can feel Kaelie glaring at us as we walk.

~Later That Night~

Luna POV

We are sitting around the fire that dad built eating hotdogs. After a hike that was supposed to only be twenty minutes but turned into thirty five expected Kaelie complained the entire way and that hasn't stop.

"So I was thinking we all wake up around six and go do some fishing." Dad tell us.

"Count me out. That is to early and I'm not touching those slimy things." Kaelie says in disgust.

Dad acts disappointed but I think I see a hint of relief. Once we finish eating I grab the stuff to make smores, a camp tradition.

"I'm heading to head I need my beauty sleep." Kaelie says.

She gets up and takes two sticks hitting them as she walks to her tent.

"Um...Kaelie what are you doing?" Dad asks her looking confused.

"Trying to scare the bears away." Kaelie says as if it were the most obvious answer.

"Honey they aren't any bears near here." Dad says trying his best not to laugh.

Lizzy and I burst out laughing. I may or may not have told Kaelie before we left that there are bears here and that's what you need to do to keep them away. It was hilarious.

She just shoots us angry looks before stomping into her tent. The three of us spend the next few hours eating junk food and tell ghost stories. I really wish mom was hear to experience this together.

Around midnight we all decide to go to bed since we have to be up early in the morning. Lizzy and I are sharing a tent, while dad and Kaelie will have separate one. She wasn't to happy about that decision.

"Lizzy wake up." I say trying to wake Lizzy up.

"What's going on." She says.

"Remember our plan?" I ask her.

We came up with this prank to pull on Kaelie after Lizzy told me what Kaelie said to her.

We quietly unzip our tent and walk outside. It's three in the morning so dad is still asleep. We open Kaelies' tent and each grab her mattress.

"God she is heavy." Lizzy complains.

"I know, what does she eat." I say.

After a few attempts we manage to get her out the tent and she is still snoring away. It takes a while but we drag her to the waters edge and push the mattress in with her on it.

We smile and wrap our arms around each other. "Have a nice swim mommy dearest." I say.

We take a few pictures with my camera I brought before going back to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jace POV

"JACE." I am woken by a woman screaming my name.

I run outside and stop when I see Kaelie on her mattress in the middle of the lake screaming.

"Oh god." I say as she moves about frantically and falls in the water.

She some how manages to swim to the shore and when she walks up to me she looks extremely angry.

"Okay that's it. I have had enough those brats." She says pointing to the girls who are looking at us from their open tent.

"There just kids Kaelie it was a harmless prank." I tell her.

"Yeah well guess what. The minute we get married I am shipping those brats off to a boarding school in Switzerland and if you don't like that then you have to choose now. So is it me or then." She says smiling triumphantly.

I smile "Them." I all I say.

Her smile drops immediately and she starts screaming at me.

"Let's get one thing clear here Kaelie even if we did get married my girls will always be my first priority so matter what." I tell her.

She takes off the ring I gave her and throws it at my head and I have to admit it hurt a little. She packs her stuff and leaves saying she is going to call her friend to pick her up. I offer to wait with her but she just screams some profanities at me.

Once she is gone I turn to see the girls smiling at me. I give them a look so they know I am upset but not to angry at them.

"We're sorry." They both say with a guilty look on their face.

* * *

~Back At The Cabin~

Clary POV

Everyone is sitting around in the family room. Mom and I are sketching, Maryse and Alec are watching TV, Magnus is doing his nails and Jon and Simon are playing chess while Luke and Izzy watch. I also notice Izzy and Simon sitting close together and smile.

We all hear a car coming down the road and look outside to see Jace and the girls in the jeep, but there is no Kaelie which I'm not too sad about.

"Why are you guys back so early and where is Kaelie?" Alec asks.

"We have been grounded until the end of the century." Lizzy says.

"What? Why?" I asks them.

"Which starts now go so your room and I'll explain." Jace tells them.

Lizzy and Luna groan before going upstairs to their room and Jace lets out an exhausted sigh. When he turns to face us I see a little red bruise on his forehead.

"What happened?" I ask going over to check on him.

"Kaelie did that when she throw this at my head." He says showing us the ring in his hand.

Jace then explains to us what happened with Kaelie this morning. I am angry that she thinks she could just push my kids out of their fathers' life like that but I am happy Jace broke things off with her.

"Honestly Jace I think you should thank your daughters for getting rid of that horrible woman." Magnus says and everyone agrees with him.

"I guess." He says before getting up and leaving.

Later that night everyone is sitting outside and having dinner together. The girls are smiling and having fun so I know Jace talked to them and they know he isn't mad about what happened.

Jace and I are each carrying one of the girls inside since they fell asleep. Everyone else has gone to bed already.

After tucking Luna and Lizzy in we quietly walk outside and close the door.

"Well...good night." I say feeling nervous for some reason.

"Wait Clary...um would you like to take a walk with me?" Jace asks me looking unsure.

"Sure I guess." I tell him.

We both walk outside and follow the path. The cabin sits on three or four acres of land and there is a path that leads to a large clearing. I remember coming here when we first started dating.

"It's been so long since I've been hear, yet everything is exactly like I remember it." I say longingly.

"Yeah it feels like just yesterday I was standing in front of you here about to propose." He says making me smile.

"And we were right here when I told you I was pregnant." I say as we stand in the clearing.

"That is one of the top five best moments in my life." Jace tells me.

"What are the other four?" I ask

He takes my hand and we both sit on ground, I can still feel a shock go through me when he holds my hand.

"The day you agreed to be my girlfriend, the day I proposed and you said yes, the day we got married, the day the girls were born and the day I got to see both my daughters together with everyone who loves them. In no particular order of course." He says making me laugh.

"That's sweet but I couldn't help but notice that Kaelie didn't make the cut." I say.

He sighs "Yeah I honestly don't know what I saw in her. I guess when Luna told me she wanted to go to camp I freaked out because I knew that I would be alone since she was getting older and I guess I just wanted something was a very bad choice though." Jace tells me and I can see how upset he is about it.

"She was horrible but I guess sending the girls to camp was a good idea after all." I tell him.

"What happens now?" I ask. "With the girls." I say since he looked confused.

"I guess we will have to work out custody arrangements." He says. "But we are on vacation so when we get back we'll talk okay." I agree.

We spend the next houror more sitting in the clearing talking about everything and laughing until we were crying.

Once it gets to cold we decide to head back inside. Jace walks me to my room that I share with Izzy.

"I had fun tonight Clare." He says and I blush like I do every time he calls that.

"Me too." I say.

We can feel the tension between us even after ten years apart. We stand there looking at each other and I don't know who leaned in first but soon we are kissing.

Everything happens so quickly, one minute we are standing outside my door and the next my legs are wrapped around his waist and we are stumbling into his bedroom.

You would think after ten years apart it would be awkward but it's as if we were never apart. Jace still manages to make me feel amazing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everyone, time for another update. It is a little short but it is from Jaces' POV. So enjoy and don't forget to leave a review, I love to read them.**

Chapter 17

Jace POV

As I open my eyes I am hit with a glare from the window and groan rolling to face the other way.

As I turn I see a flash of red and see Clary laying next to me completely naked. Suddenly my mind flashes back to last night and what an amazing time we had. It's amazing to think that ten years have past since we were last together.

I just lay there and take her in. After ten years she still looks as beautiful as every. My hand moves and cups her left cheek as she sleeps on her stomach.

"You stare any harder and I might burst into flames." She says making me smile.

"Good morning." I say softly.

"Good morning." She replied.

We lay in bed looking at each other until we hear people talking and walking around downstairs.

"I guess we should get up now." I say and she nods.

We both get dressed and go into the hallway. I go downstairs while Clary goes to her room, which she shares with Isabelle to shower and change.

I freeze when I enter the kitchen because Isabelle and Simon are engaged in a heated make out session. I clear my throat and laugh when they both jump apart.

"I'm happy you two are getting along but try not to let the girls see you." I say making them blush.

"Sorry." They both say moving to take a seat at the dinning room table.

I go to the fridge and get the ingredients for pancakes.

I smile when I see Luna and Lizzy run into the kitchen followed by Clary and sit at the counter, all three girls with the exact same expression on their face.

"Morning girls." I say.

"Morning dad." The girls say together.

"Morning Jace." Clary says.

Just as I finish everyone else comes in and grabs a plate.

We spend the rest of the day hanging out at the cabin with everyone. I have tried to get Clary alone to talk about last night but we keep getting interrupted.

The girls are outside playing, while we talk about their birthday tomorrow. Alec already got the cake and ice cream but since Clary and family didn't plan in coming here they left their gifts at home.

We spend the rest of the evening talking. Luna, Lizzy, Clary and myself play a game of monopoly which I'm sure the girls are cheating but Clary and I don't mind.

When everyone goes to bed I think Clary will come to my room, but I wait for a while and she never does. I hope she doesn't regret last night because it was the most amazing night of my life. I have no idea what is going on with us but I don't want to see her go.


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: **

**Sorry I only updated once last week but somethings have been happening and I haven't had the time. This chapter will reveal why Clary and Jace broke up so let me know what you think. Also I have been thinking of doing so one shots based on before they broke up and when they first met and stuff. What do you guys think of that idea? And are there any scene you want to read about just let me know. Enjoy.**

Chapter 18

Clary POV

As I get ready for bed my mind goes to Jace. I saw the look he gave me when everyone was going to bed and I know he might be waiting for me. A huge part of me wants to go but I know I can't. My heart broke when we first broke up and I don't think I can handle that a second time.

It's inevitable since I live in New York and he lives in California. It's going to be hard enough with the girls so I don't want to complicate thing. I lay in bed and see Izzy quietly sneak out of the room when she thinks I'm asleep.

I know she is going to see Simon since he had a crush on her since high school but was to afraid to do anything.

I still feel bad because when Jace and I split up Simon said that he would cut ties with Izzy because he didn't want to make things awkward for us. I tried to tell him not to, that if he had feelings for her then to go ahead but he didn't. I am glad that they are giving it a shot now but I'm afraid to see what happens when we leave.

~Eleven Years Ago~

I sigh as I drop onto the couch. I finally managed to get the girls to sleep. I glance at the clock and see that it's nine o'clock and Jace is not home yet. Things have been really crazy the past year. I gave birth to our daughter Lizzy and Luna six months ago. Not everything has been good though, the account firm Jace worked for had to close so he lost his job. My gallery started taking off, but that meant that I was always busy. I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard the door to our apartment open. Jace walks in and I can already tell that he is nervous about something.

"Hey how was work?" I ask him. He got a job at a resturant as a cook, since he is amazing at it, but I know deep down he hates that job and the hours are messed up.

"Crappy as always but that's not what I want to talk to you about." Jace tells me.

"I actually have news of my own but you can go first." i say.

" Well you remember Hodge right?" He asks and I nod. " Well I bumped into him while I was leaving work and he told me about the new studio he opened and he needs someone to manage it. Which is great becasue my family are all in California so the girls can be closer to them and I think you will like it there. What's wrong?" He ask when she sees my smile drop.

"Jace I got a call from some very important artist who want to publish their work in my gallery and make an investment. I got the call two weeks ago." I tell him.

"Which means you have to be in New York, but why didn't you tell me?" He asks.

"Because this is the first time in almost a month that we have gotten a chance to just sit and talk. With your hours at the resturant and me rushing from the gallery to the girls things have been hectic."

" Clary you don't understand if I take this job then things can go back to normal and we can all be together. This is a dream job for me." Jace pleads with me.

"I do understand Jace but what about my dream of being and artist and owning my own gallery. It's finally happening and I can't just up and move across the country." I tell him and we both sit in silence.

" Do you think we're drifting apart?" Jace asks and I can hear the sadness in his voice.

"What to you mean?"

He takes my hand and gives it a kiss " I mean that we have been together since we were sixteen and I have loved every minute of bring with you Clary and you have given me the best gift possible, but it seems like you lives are just going in two compelety different paths." He say and I can see the pain on his face.

"I love you Jace Herondale. I have since the minute you ran into me on the track field because you were busy staring at my ass and I felt your boner." I say making us both laugh. " And when we got married three years ago I made a vow to always stick with you through all the hardships of life." I say and I can feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"I made the same vow Clary to you, but your right we have not been together in the past month and it's no ones fault. However, we were eighteen when we made those vows and neither of us ever thought that this is where our life would be. You have your career beginning here and mine is starting in another country." Jace says.

" I love you Jace Herondale." I say to him.

" I love you Clary Herondale." He says to me.

Neither of us talk about what this change could mean for our future together, instead for the first time in almost a month we come together as husband and wife. We shower eachother with so much love and tenderness that it brings me back to our first time when we were sixteen and we both thought we almost lost eachother. Our bodies come together in such a beautiful way, while our minds try to distract itself and our hearts break.

~Present Time~

That morning Jace and I made the hardest discission ever, we both agreed that our lives we going different places and neither wanted to hold the other back. So we agree to split up so we could both be happy in the end. Telling our families was hard but we both said that this was not a failed marriage but a successful one that lasted three amazing years and bore two beautiful children.

The discission concerning the girls was a little more difficult but we came to an agreement, we would both get one child and when they were old enough we would tell themt the truth. The day Jace left for California it really broke me because not only was I saying goodbye to one of my children but also the man I love.

Jace and I agreed that keeping in contact would just prevent us from moving on in life so the day he left was the last time I saw him or Luna until now. Seeing him and being together again was amazing but I know that our lives are still in two seperate places and if I let myself get caught up with everything I would face another and even bigger heart break.

Lizzy POV

"Happy Birthday." I hear as Luna and I walk downstairs.

Everyone is gathered around the kitchen table and it has all our favorite foods on it. From pancake to waffles and fruit salad, etc.

We spend the rest of the day having a movie marathon, playing board games and eating junk food. I wish this weekend wouldn't end because that would mean that Luna would be separated again.

Around six we are all gathered in the living room when I see mom and dad walk in with a cake. Everyone starts singing happy birthday to us.

'Happy Birthday Luna and Lizzy' is written in icing on the cake.

Luna and I made a promise that for our birthday wish we were going to wish for mom and dad to get back together so we could be a family again.

"Okay you four gather around and I will take a picture." Uncle Magnus says.

Mom and dad sit on the couch with Luna and myself on the floor in front of them. This is our first family photo and I can't wait for us to be able to take more.


End file.
